The Dark Rose
by Druid Star
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance as a Bastet. A letter is delivered to him from his mother: in it she tells of her bloodline and her darker allegiances. grey/creature HP, AD&SB alive, new school
1. Une prophétie dans l'obscurité

In a cave, where the sound of the sea beat against the stone walls; echoing, whispering into the shadows, a young; ethereal looking woman sat. Rocking softly she perched, hunched, on a lone bolder in the centre of the flooded cavern. The fine silver material of her gown flowed into the water itself and in the dim light it was impossible to see where the limits of her form stopped and the element began. Wide, slanted eyes shifted to a long oval looking glass, held somehow suspended in the air before her. Sapphire bleed to white as words tumbled from her lips in a lyrical voice.

"The Light grows darker, wicked souls will be seen.

Falsehoods will shatter

As the One rises to his true fate.

Hidden blood and distorted history,

All will be purged in the darkness.

The Childe will learn the truth and the blood will flow.

He shall return, betrayed and beloved, to his heart.

Lies removed, ecstasy in a mate's embrace:

The Dark Lord rejoices, returning to what he once was.

All will come to pass when the lightening fades and

The bonds will break, the bonds will break...

L'obscurité s'est levée des sommeils au-dessous du sang innocent.

The bonds will break.

And new ones shall be forged in the night.

Hear the Light die."

The young woman shuddered as the vision left her, a manic grin splitting her lips to show two lengthened incisors stained red by her own blood... and two thousand miles away Harry Potter gasped as he was thrown forcibly from sleep.

* * *

Hey! I know-don't hate me, but update for 'revealed in shadows' is coming soon! Any who just gonna give this a go as I have been reading a lot of new school/dark creature harry and I loved them so... what do you think? Oh, and BTW I suck (as in really REALLY suck) at french so please please help me with that line and any chapter titles if I do them wrong. 'L'obscurité s'est levée des sommeils au-dessous du sang innocent' is suspose to be 'the dark rose sleeps beneath innocent blood' but I don't think that's correct! Lol So any French speakers out there HELP! :)


	2. The Truth that Burns Bright

Hey, this should be the only AN you will see from me except for emergences or the odd desperate plea for reviews. I personally dislike lengthy AN but for this I will make an exception as not only is a more detailed summary needed but also warnings and dedication. So let's start with what is needed and go from there.

Summary: On his 17th birthday Harry comes into his inheritance as a Bastet. A letter is delivered to him from his mother: in it she tells of her bloodline and her darker allegiances. And how she gave it all up when James became enslaved to Dumbledore to save his life. Voldemort's not entirely evil, the o so subtle kill-or-be-killed prophesy is fake, he has a couple of crazy creature aunts hanging around somewhere and to top it all off the Order is out to get him now that he knows the truth. Mates, mayhem and a manipulative Dumbles are all here but then again it's time Harry got out from under the 'light's' shadow and get back at those who have hurt him: Just better hope that there's a Wizarding world left when he's done. NO HORUXES, grey/creature Harry, slash, SS/RL HP/TR SB/OC CW/OC HG/OC FW/DM/GW (plus a couple of oc/oc pairings along the way), Dumbledore and Sirius alive, Bashing: Ginny, Molly, Ron? and of course DUMBLES, new school... Oh and did I mention Tom's a faerie?

Warning: Will contain slash however don't as yet know just how graphic that's gonna be. Bashing as stated above. Abuse, neglect, blood, violence, sexual contents/reference (both heterosexual and homosexual relations), bigotry; racist; stereotypical; homophobic and many other idiotic standpoints may be mentioned at some point- please note that all such views are not meant to offend or represent anyone and are not held as personal views of the writer.

ALSO: FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY- massively long letter/slight overload of info but this is the only one of this length, promise.

Dedications: This is to all those who have done creature harry (especially kitty Harry *squeal*) or new school or HP/TR. Named fics include: Arcane Academy by ame3565, Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage, Atra Regnum/Shades of Gey by Shadow Rebirth and to the great Miranda Flairgold for an extremely creative trilogy! Love you all dudes!

Disclaimer: Sadly I have neither the millions of squids nor the copyrights of the Harry Potter world- all belong to the lovely and great J.K. All recognisable characters or ideas in the entirety of this fic are all hers, everything else is mine unless another source is stated at the bottom of specific chapters.

I think that is all except for this: I WANT REVIEWS! My other fics all have hundreds of hits and yet no reviews, so enough- I've decided to become a review slut. Sad but true- my confidence needs the boost people! lol Then again NO FLAMES- if you don't like ideas or certain things such as slash then for the love of GOD! Don't read it, I've given you enough warning! Hmmm, I think that's all for now, so enjoy!

OH! P.S. I don't have a beta but I do try my hardest to get spellings etc right (even though I am dyslectic and tend to miss some obvious stuff) but any time I do make a mistake tell me and I will change the original and at some point I may do a re-posting/edited/redrafting of it once it is all finished! Cheers!

* * *

11:58

The red flashing numbers wavered hazily as dark green eyes tried to blink away sleep. What had woken him, Harry didn't know. The shades of darkness throughout the room held no person, the air was undisturbed by the smallest of breezes and no abnormal noise whispered through the night. The world was still and silent, so why had he awoken? He entertained for a moment a brief panic that his birthday had snuck up on him until his common sense tapped him on the shoulder, reminding him that it was unlikely he had slept for three days straight and as such there was now two day left until he turned seventeen. But still his breath was ragged and his heart franticly knocked against his chest- and he still didn't know what had pushed him from the land of dreams at such an ungodly hour.

Calming himself, Harry rolled from bed. A soft hiss escaped him as the movement increased the pressure on his shoulder. His Uncle had dislocated it by accident. After all the main purpose had been to chock the life from him for daring to eat. It was his own fault, really: he should know better than to fight back by now but as his vision had slowly been eaten to black panic had caused instinct to struggle, lashing out with both limb and magic. Friday had not been a good day. Becoming fascinated by how his heartbeat and his shoulder throbbed in time, distracted Harry from the rest of the pain long enough to stand. The waning moon mocked him as it sent shadows of the bars in his window to stain the worn carpet as surely as blood. The silvered, aged light cast the room in highlights, turning everything to the muted shades of black and white. Slowly he made his way to a mirror that was long forgotten and recently cracked; pulling off the tattered dustsheet Harry revealed his reflection. Too thin, too pale and too small was the general verdict many made when looking at him. Well, it would have been had glamours not become his best friend over the years. Silver scars mimicked wild markings down his back and sides, almost invisible against his lily white skin. The day he'd been picked up from the station his aunt had shorn his unruly locks off leaving an inch of hair, oddly he rather liked the new hairdo. It was cool in the summer sun, easy to manage and his uncle and cousin couldn't grab it when they beat the shit out of him. His face was as void of colour as the rest of him, only his eyes shone out. A haunted look shadowed them, a fresh scar to his soul. It captivated his attention, had it been a nightmare that painted the agony on to the deep, dark emeralds; and woke him in a rush of strangled breaths? He couldn't remember.

His obsession was broken by a rapid tap on his window. Squinting against the lack of light, Harry could see the vague outline of the biggest owl he had ever seen. Crossing the room in three quick strides he slid the package it carried through the bars of his window and gave it an apologetic stroke for not being able to let it in to rest. With a sorrowful hoot the bird released its precarious grip on the thin windowsill and glided silently away. Turning back into the room he sat on the thin mattress to look over the large parcel. Who had sent it? He didn't recognise the owl, so it wasn't one of the Order or his friends. Not that they wrote him, Dumbledore had forbidden them to- for his safety. Bastard. What was worse was that like good little doggies they had all followed his orders. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the heavy package, flipping it over he noticed the Gringott's shield. Intrigued he open it: inside was a black leather-bound book with no title, a strange pendant that looked to made of glass; several spun layers that crafted a life like replica of a cat's eye in bright gold and lastly two letters; one thick- one thin; which fell out on to the floor. Placing the necklace and the book besides him on the bed Harry bent double to retrieve the letters. Deciding to open the smaller one first he slid to his feet to read it by the pale light of the moon.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As stated by your mother's will, upon the arrival of your seventeenth birthday and should both your father and she be deceased by this time, three letters should be distributed at stated intervals. As requested the first letter and items #6473a and #777 from the main Potter family vault are to be delivered to you forty-eight hours before your birthday. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Brinstine Tacklecut_

Will execution and heirloom department, Gringotts Bank.

To say Harry was speechless was an understatement. He had forgotten how to form coherent thought for all of twenty seconds, then the realisation hit him. A letter. From his mother. A letter from his dead mother. In under a second he had swooped up the second envelope and torn it open.

_My dearest Harry,_

_There are so many things to tell you and I fear not much time to do it in. If you are reading this then neither your father nor I am still with you. I can only hope that you are safe and free and our deaths were not in vain. I can only hope, my dear son, that you have had a good life and have been happy. Know that we love you more than anything in this world but this letter is proof that not even we can shield you from everything. There is far too much to tell you and I have no idea how much of the truth you know. I will start from the beginning, my beginning and go from there. This may not even hold any new information but I cannot take the risk that you will somehow know the truth so this letter must be written; nothing left out. These times are dark and I fear, fear for you and fear for all those deceived. I can only pray that this letter does not arrive too late. There are two important facts that I must tell you, these are essential to save your life. Firstly, you are not human. Secondly, do not trust Albus Dumbledore. _

_I was not born Lilly Evens, but rather my name is Zahra Thoth of the Prr-Bnrj-Stt. A mouth full I know, one of the reasons I took a more human sounding name. The other being just that: I am not human. I come from a long and distinguished line of Were-cats, Bastets. I was born the youngest of four, you've two Aunts, Eshe and Tabia, and an Uncle named Nassor. I hope they have found you, if not then in the parcel is an amulet- it will take you to the family estate once activated (the activation phrase is 'for blood and glory'). It is an old family heirloom. As a pureblood Bastet I have always had access to my powers however you will have to wait until your inheritance on your seventeenth birthday, when your human traits are removed and you are reborn as a pure Bastet. I have included a book on the Races, it should aid you in better understanding yourself. Right now you are properly wondering about all this, let me explain. When I was eleven years old I begged my parents to send me to Hogwarts, I wanted to learn how to use a wand and wear robes... your aunts and uncle laughed at me so with my obsession with anything to do with the Wizarding world. It was there that I met your father, my mate. Although the man still drives me mad (what can I say, he is a Marauder) I love him every day. _

_When we graduated we bonded, married and a couple of years later we had you. I have to say you were the most beautiful baby ever. My eldest sibling Eshe had a little girl a week after we had you, your cousin's name is Aziza. You have others, properly more at this point but I'll let them introduce themselves when you meet them. But still, out of all of the family you were hailed as the most beautiful kit out them all. I went traditional and named you after your Grandfather. Your human name may be Harry James Potter but your true name you may claim on your birthday is Seth Atum Thoth of the Prr-Bnrj-Stt. Your Middle name is to distinguish you from my Father Seth Oba Thoth. Your Grandmother called you her little Atti, a name the whole family adopted. They loved you the moment they laid eyes on you. _

_Now this is where a shadow fell over our little family. Before I tell of the crime Dumbledore has committed I feel compelled to outline some of the history surrounding it. After the fall of Grindelwald, Dumbledore's true colours started to show through. His hatred for magical creatures both 'dark' and 'light' and his thirst to control all the Muggle-borns lead him to take the position as Headmaster of Hogwarts so that he may influence the generations to come to his will. It breaks my heart to say that it worked, the will of man; magical or not, is easily swayed. Slowly but surely increasing numbers of creatures were labelled dark and forced underground or hunted to extinction. The Purebloods, fearing the influenced Muggle-borns, turned to each other for mates to form alliances and in doing so weakened themselves. And the Muggle-borns? They knew no better. They were thrown into a new world and moulded to be loyal to the man who showed them such kindness, even as his smile hid his true intentions. He has scarified thousand of lived to gain power and fame. 'For the greater good', for the good of his own position in power. The saddest part is that by the time anyone realised it had happen it was already too late. Beware, my son, he is as 'Light' as an eclipse of the sun._

_There was but one person who stood up to him. A young Fae, barely a century old, named Tom Marvolo Riddle. A half-breed like yourself, he led a political party that quickly grew in strength. He fought for equal rights for all creatures as well as a pre-school education for all Muggle-borns to help with the transition and to ensure the survival of magical heritage and traditions. He almost made Minister but Dumbledore saw his power over the Muggle-borns being influenced and acted. He cast a powerful and dark magic over Tom, he broke his soul. In doing so he shattered his link to his unfound mate, sending the poor Fae mad. Lord Voldemort was born. His mantra now a twisted parody of his attempt to save the Pureblood's heritage, the creatures he wanted to protect becoming nothing but pawns as he fell further into insanity- the only thing that could return him to his former self is the touch of his mate. But broken, he can never find him. _

_This leads us to our own tale. Due to my father I knew the truth so both your father and I, along with his best friends Sirius (your Godfather) and Remus declared ourselves neural. We would never follow Dumbledore but with Lord Riddle insane we could not follow his sadistic ways. And so we waited until such a time as we could side with those who would defeat Dumbledore, but it was not to be. There was a raid. We had just joined a small community of others who had declared themselves Neutral; they were a kind and peaceful people. Dumbledore slaughtered them. He had come for us, said it was because he knew how powerful we were. I managed to escape with you in my arms, barely a month old. James however was captured. It was at this point that our fates were sealed. Dumbledore threatened to kill your Father if I did not come to him, with you, and swore a binding oath to serve him. I am sorry my son, if I had been stronger you would be free but the bond between mates is unbreakable. Had James been the one to make the choice, as a wizard, I think he may have been able to ignore it long enough to escape Dumbledore's clutches to find a safe place for you. But it wasn't and I never could have guessed what would happen next. _

_Not content, or maybe that had been his plan all along, with just a vow from your father and I, Dumbledore committed an act so vile to bind both of us to him. He used you my sweet, marked you as his and through our love for you and through our blood he gained full control. He drew some of your blood from a jagged cut on your forehead, forging a slave bond between you two. It is because of this dark magic that these letters are all we can offer. However all is not lost. I was able to alter the spell enough, using Bastet magic, that when you yourself reach full maturity upon your seventeenth birthday that the bond will shatter. You must escape him my son. If you do not then he will reclaim you as his 'weapon' and with an untrained adult Bastet under his control he would be able to rule both the magical and muggle world. _

_I know this is a lot to take in and if you have not been suspicious before this then it must seem implausible. Please, Harry, if nothing else talk to your Godfather. Ask him to confirm what I have said. He and Remus joined us to help protect you from Dumbledore. However there is one thing you must never allow. Do not, under any circumstances, let Dumbledore know what you are. Hopefully to this day he still thinks I am human- a plan devised by my true parents to protect me from a man who would see our people destroyed. With all my heart I urge you to go to my family, let them protect you. Dumbledore forbade us contact with our families, hid us away so I fear they think us dead. If so you will have to prove who you are by presenting the amulet. If you cannot bare to go to such extremes then I have managed to keep one school friend who will NEVER be under Dumbledore's control. Her Name is Narcissa Black, although last I heard she had married the Malfoy heir. She can appear distant and cold but she has a good heart- more than that: she owes me. Call in this favour if necessary but she and her family will be much needed in the days to come. The only other person I can think for you to trust is Severus Snape. He's a young vampire who was devoted to Lord Riddle's views and a good friend. Be wary though, as when we were captured he blamed your father for leading us over to Dumbledore and as a loyal friend pretended to defect to the 'light' side to protect me. We never had a chance to tell him the truth. He may place some of that blame on to you but please remember he has is easily misunderstood and loved to make you laugh as a babe. _

_I wish I could write all night but time grows short and I fear I have over whelmed you. I will write other letters, Gringotts will see them delivered at the proper dates. I have much more to tell you, expect my next letter in five days time. I love with all my heart my kitten, Happy Birthday. I know you have grown to be a beautiful and strong young man, We are both so proud. _

_All my love and more, Your Mother._

Holy shit. No, really- HOLY SHIT. In his shock Harry didn't notice the tears that filled his eyes at his mother's love. It seemed too implausible, except Gringotts never made such mistakes. And the scar- how did she know about the scar? His parents never saw it, they were dead by then... unless... it hadn't been the killing curse, if it had been Dumbledore all along. It was too much. It wasn't enough. He needed to know more, everything. Damn it, why wait; why split up the letters. What could he do? He can't trust anyone, not anymore and yet... Sirius. The Order were coming tomorrow to take him to Headquarters. Yes, he would wait. He would watch and wait to confirm what the letter said. Moony and Padfoot would tell him the truth. The book could wait until he got some answers. Bide his time. So, he would wait until he had all the facts and then he would act. And if any of it was true, Dumbledore was going down. He would pay. Resigning himself to yet another sleepless night, Harry had one amused thought.

How utterly Slytherine of him.

* * *

REVIEWS! Love y'all loads: Hugs for those who do!


End file.
